


[ART] Day28 Make up

by reafre



Series: Suptoberart 2019 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, suptoberart2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 02:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reafre/pseuds/reafre
Summary: One time Castiel asked Dean, is it necessary to test cosmetic on monkeys and how important is lipstick to Dean, and there is ‘kiss and make up’. So here they are…
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Suptoberart 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545556
Kudos: 11





	[ART] Day28 Make up

“Now you understand the importance of lipsticks that are against animal testing, Dean?”

  
“Yeah, yeah…thanks for the demonstration, Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Day 28 Make-up  
drawing by : reafre  
tools : pencil, copic on paper.  
date : 31 Oct-1 Nov, 2019  
2019 Suptoberart Prompt hosted by @winchester-reload 
> 
> Actually I just want to draw Dean wipe the lipstick smudge off of Castiel’s lips and it just fit with that scene. 
> 
> Reblogable post on tumblr is here [Day28 Make up](https://youfoundmykeys.tumblr.com/post/188739451953/thanks-for-demonstrating-the-importance-of)  
Please do not repost/reupload my arts.


End file.
